The invention relates to dry suits used by underwater divers.
Dry suits are generally made with a foam rubber core that is laminated on both faces with a nylon jersey knit glued to the core material. The sections of the suit are glued together and then sewn on the outside.
The cellular material of the core will compress with depth during diving, causing a change in buoyancy, so that the diver must take make buoyancy adjustments.
According to the present invention, a diver's dry suit is provided which consists of outer and inner layers of waterproof material and a middle layer of permanently collapsed cellular material disposed between the outer and inner layers, the suit having very little compression and substantially constant buoyancy with depth.
Thus, the buoyancy of the suit will not change and the diver need not make any adjustment when diving.